Various valances have heretofore been made for concealing vertical or horizontal blind headers and drapery rods, in which one or more decorative face members are removably attached to the valance to enable changing the decorative appearance of the valance. In many prior valance constructions having removable face members, portions of the valance base or valance mounting brackets remained exposed to view when the decorative face members were installed, and this adversely affected the overall appearance of the valance. Some valances with removable decorative face members were difficult to assemble because they required sliding of the long decorative face members into grooves or recesses in the valance base or valance brackets. Further, in some prior decorative valance constructions, the decorative face members could not be attached or removed from the valance after the valance was installed adjacent a ceiling or other overhead.